1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a household washing or cleaning appliance, and more particularly, to an appliance for cleaning floors, carpets, furniture, walls and wall coverings.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional flat mop structures, a cleaning part is fixed to a flat mount of the mop through adhesion or clamping, and the cleaning part is used to wipe a floor to be cleaned so that dirt on the floor is transferred to the cleaning part, thus achieving the purpose of cleaning the floor. For example, although mop products currently available in the market generally adopt a cleaning part of a flat structure in order to obtain a large cleaning area, the cleaning part is only applicable to dry-type or electrostatic-type cleaning part structure, and this not only wastes the resources but also increases the burden of environmental protection. Additionally, for some obstinate dirt, a wet cleaning part must be used to wipe it in order to obtain a thorough cleaning effect. However, the flat mop structures currently available still cannot be wrung through a dewatering process but have to be wrung by hands, which is very inconvenient and doesn't look nice in public places. As another example, a flat foam mop such as is shown in the prior art Taiwan Patent Taiwan Patent No. M357951 issued in Dec. 12, 2008, entitled “Flat Foam Mop Having an Improved Structure” comprises a base plate, a handle, an outer tube, a middle tube, an inner tube, a main shaft, a main shaft head, a first linking part, a second linking part and a third linking part. The aforesaid components are linked together by means of a fixing pin, a plurality of connecting components, a plurality of pivoting shafts and an elastic component to accomplish the dewatering purpose through wringing. Although this can solve the problem of dewatering the cleaning part through wringing, there are still some problems. For example, the components required are too many and complex, and must be interlinked by means of a plurality of linking parts. This increases the material cost and manufacturing cost and makes the manufacturing and assembling processes relatively complex, which the cost is ineffective.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to make improvements on the aforesaid conventional flat mop structures so that they can be used by users more conveniently and manufactured at the lowest cost.